Three Lives Forever Changed
by JaneDoePotter
Summary: One man, cold-hearted on the outside, miserable inside. One young man, unaccepted by his family, looking for a place to fit in. One young boy, never knew love, in a new world. Three lives will be forever changed. Beta Needed as well...


**1984 – An Introduction to the Family known as the Weasley's **

Molly Weasley was a busy woman. She had to be with several children. She was of course a stay at home mom. Her husband, Arthur, worked at the Ministry. They had seven children, all under the age of 14.

There was Bill, the oldest child, who was currently starting is second year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He was an intelligent young man, and a great older brother. Then there was Charlie whom was about to start school with his brother. Charlie did not get along much with his siblings, other than young Ginny. He was different from the others. He was smart as well, but he did not like reading the same things. Grossly ambitious to become well known and make lots of money, he was always reading his potions books. In addition, not matter what his older brother said about the "horrible bat of the dungeons".

Percy was the next in line, and he never step a foot out of line. He was the most well behaved child Molly Weasley had and followed directions to the tee; which could not be said for Fred and George, the twins. At only six years old, they caused more trouble than the older three, and the younger two, put together. Molly felt they did it for attention, as most of hers went to the two babies.

Ron, at four years old, was having a hard time over coming training to use the toilet. Although he was quite young, you could tell that he wanted nothing more than to be able to do what his brothers could do, and that was one of those things. He also hated being in the same "nap time" group as his baby sister. Ginny, the first girl born to the Weasley family in many years, was a tiny thing. She was just over three years, and everyone loved her. She loved hearing stories of Hogwarts with Bill, reading with Charlie, learning the rules with Percy, playing jokes with the twins, and even quiet time with Ron.

Molly loved her children equally. She had to of course; otherwise, she would be a bad mother. She did, however, hold a soft spot for a couple of her young ones. Bill was her first-born child. Percy never caused problems. Fred and George, whom recently took up being referred to as Gred and Forge, always seem to know what a good laugh is needed. Ron is her baby boy. Ginny, of course, is her pride and joy, her only girl.

Charlie. Molly loved him of course. How could she not? She had carried him in her for nine long months. Feed him, changed him and rocked him as a baby. However, there was something about him that she was worried about. See, Molly here felt that he seemed a tiny bit like a Slytherin, and that could just not be allowed. Molly and Arthur were in school together at Hogwarts. Gryffindor's to the spot. Bill was also in this house. All her children would be as she could see it in each of them already. That is, except Charlie. He was smart, and loved to read, but not for the knowledge alone. He was loyal to his family, unless they were wrong. He was brave, but only if it meant it got him something out of it. No, Charlie was Slytherin.

Many years ago, not long after Percy had been born, Arthur and Molly had talked of this, what would happen if one of their children landed in Hufflepuff: "Mollywobbles just think they will never turn against us!" her husband exclaimed. Or into Ravenclaw: "If we ever have a knowledge based question, we'll know how to ask!" When they came to Slytherin: "It will never happen. We won't have a trader as a child. It won't happen, Molly dear, we won't let it" Molly and Arthur tried their hardest to raise their children as perfect Gryffindor's, and it almost worked. They hoped not one of them would turn from their rightful place in the Gryffindor House at Slytherin.

But that is exactly what happened.

**1984 – The Bat of the Dungeons**

Severus Snape was one of a kind. From the outside, he was an ass. He hated children, especially those from Gryffindor. He was irrationally crabby and extremely irritable. However, that was once again, the outside.

Severus grew up in an unhappy home, where his father took "bullying" to another level. He absorbed himself in learning as a child. A skilled Potions Master, and extremely knowledgeable in the Dark Arts, he made the gravest of all mistakes he could. He allowed a maniac to permanently place his 'symbol' on his arm.

Severus agreed with many of this man's, this Voldemort's ideas, but not his ways. One thing they agreed upon was the feeling of dislike for Muggles. Severus knew that his father was a Muggle from very early on in his childhood. He was quick to understand that magic was the reason for the bullying that went on in his house. He never had a happy childhood, and the other children from his neighborhood hated him, teasing him endlessly, like he didn't get enough of that at home. Another thing they both agreed upon was their dislike for the old, pureblood family Potter. Voldemort hated them for their strength to the light. Severus hated them for their son, James, who he felt stole the possible love of his life right from under his fingers.

Severus turned spy for the light after he found out that Voldemort was after the Potters'. He hated James, but he still held Lily, his first childhood friend, close to his heart. It was at this time that he truly started to become the man that he is seen as.

On the inside, he was lonely, desperate for a family and to love one unconditionally; to be loved by another. He had taken to forming a close bond with the students in his house at Hogwarts, but wanted more; a family to call his own. He figured he would never get this, so he didn't bother trying to stop himself from becoming what he became. Little did he know, on this night, nursing the last of his bottle of Fire whiskey, his life would dramatically change over the next year.

Molly Weasley once again had her hands full. How could she not, having six boys and a baby girl at home? However, tomorrow, her oldest two boys would be headed towards Hogwarts, and her hands would be lightened a little bit. Bill would be a third year. He was an intelligent young boy, looking forward to starting Arithmacy and Ancient Runes. Charlie too would be leaving this year. He was also a smart young boy, but truth be told, Molly was concerned for her second oldest boy. Charlie was sly. He often was trying to get out of things, like conning his younger siblings to do his chores for him, and often times, when he did do things himself, it was because he got something out of it.

It was early evening on August 31, 1984, but it was time for the kids to go down for bed, as they had an early morning the next day. Thirteen-year-old Bill was a godsend to Molly. Each night he was in charge of making sure Charlie and Percy did their nightly routines and headed to bed. Tonight was no different. Percy settled himself down with Hogwarts; a History and Charlie laid himself in bed, refusing to be kissed goodnight or tucked in by anyone. While the older three got themselves situated, Molly got the seven-year-old twins settled and five-year-old Ronald into bed. Giving them each a kiss, and pulling up their blankets, she headed to the next room, checking on the oldest. Percy was already asleep, book laid flat on his chest, Charlie turned towards the wall as his mother approached the older ones to say goodnight. Finally, all of the boys were in for the night.

"Six down, one left," she sighed, heading to where her husband was with her miracle child, her only baby-girl, Ginny, was four-years old. Arthur closed the children's fairytale book, and kissed his daughters head, before heading out of the room. The house was finally quiet for the married couple of fifteen years.

"Arthur," Molly said, grabbing his attention as they settle into the living room.

"Yes Molly," he replied, setting down his Muggle Stapler and taking a sip of his tea. He knew this conversation was coming, and was mentally preparing himself.

"Your whole family was in Gryffindor, right?"

"As was yours, dear."

"What it…" she started, "what if one of our boys wasn't?" she nervously finished.

"Well, Mollikins," He started, using his nickname for her. "Percy could very well be a Ravenclaw with his love for books, and Ron is already showing high Hufflepuff qualities…" purposefully leaving out his other boy, who would most likely not be following in his families footsteps. Arthur loved all of his children, but there was one thing he hated, and that was Slytherins. He truly did not want anything to do with any snakes. No matter how harsh that sounded, he was not sure how he would react if his own boy became one.

"And Charlie, Arthur? He's not going to be a Lion is he..."

"No, love, I don't think he will be…" he finished quietly, pulling his crying wife into his side.

Two floors up, Bill noticed that Charlie had not fallen asleep like Percy had. He knew that was the only opportunity he would get to have that 'brotherly chat' he had been putting off since Charlie got his letter last December.

"Charles," Bill said quietly, using his brother's full name to get his attention.

"Yes William," he snarled back. His brother's authoritative voice drove him crazy.

"Just so you know, if you become a snake on me, you can say goodbye to being in this… to being my brother" he finished, leaving out family.

Charlie rolled back over. He had known for a while that he would likely be sent to the Slytherin family. Truthfully, it did not bother him all that much. He figured that it would cause some problems within his family, and however surprised he was that his older brother would 'de-brother' him , he wasn't going to let this change his mind, he wanted to be his own person, and he knew that he could be in Slytherin.

Many miles away, it too was time for bed. A young boy of five, although he looked only three, was being given his daily bathroom time. His cousin, a few months older than him, had just made quite the mess, and the young boy only had this time to clean it up. It was, after all, his job to look after his older cousin's messes. Working quickly, he managed to even use the loo and brush his teeth before he heard his uncle yell "BOY!" and he had to rush down the stairs.

Upon reaching the lower level and scrambling into his bedroom under the stairs, his uncle slammed the door, locked it and diminished the lights. The young boy, laying on his cot, grabbed his torn sheet to cover himself, killed the spider and ate the hidden piece of bread and closed his eyes – dreaming of a far-away world were your dreams came true and he was very much loved by someone.

Severus Snape had been a Potion's Master at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for three years, starting not long after his ex-master was 'killed' by the Potter boy. He knew, of course, that this master was not actually gone, but all the same, he could pray to Merlin that he indeed was. See here, Severus Snape was a spy. It was a difficult job. He was to the light side; however, he played the dark side quite well. It was of course one of his current duties to Headmaster Dumbledore.

His other duty was to teach the dudder-head children that were about to be sorted into the other three houses, and those children that would be his. He was different from any other Head of House that Hogwarts currently had. Sure, from the outside, he seemed like a cold, mean man. In truth, he loved his snakes very much, and often created very deep bonds with them in their first couple of years.

He looked at the first years. He had a few guaranteed students: Adrena Nott, Patrick Parkinson, Cecillia Goyle and Alexander Zabini were all names that were Slytherins to the tee. He was also very confident that he would get Simon Stuntner and Davia Mare Saphire. That left most likely one girl and one boy, as it was common for Slytherin to only have eight new members each year. There was one child, who he thought may possibly fill the male spot, but he shuddered at the thought of a redheaded Weasley in his house.

Charles Weasley… He had been forced by the Headmaster to attend an Order Alumni meeting at the Burrow this summer, where he had been surrounded by young, obnoxious, and loud redheaded children. He remembered that day very clearly, as he was extremely surprised by the reaction of one of the older boys.

_(Earlier during the summer months)_

"_Ah, Severus! Come in, come in!" Molly Weasley exclaimed. "Children! Come and greet the Headmaster and Professor Snape!"_

_Severus mentally prepared himself for what he knew would be a horribly rude and obnoxious visit that would never possibly be short enough. William (Bill) came down first, Severus saw. For a Gryffindor second year, Bill was half way decent in potions. He was carrying a small girl of three or four. _

"_Good Afternoon Professor Snape, Headmaster," Severus inclined his head for the boy and Albus produced some Muggle candy for the young girl who smiled brightly. Next came three running, screaming boys who did not even stop to say hello. Severus immediately dreaded the day that they arrived at Hogwarts. Next came Percy, I had been informed as to his name, yelling after his brothers to settle down as Arthur Weasley approached the pair. _

"_Mr. Weasley, you sure have been… busy…" Severus said as politely as he could muster, "six young children at home. How do you… manage?"_

"_Actually, it's seven. Charlie will be down shortly. It's a handful, that's for sure," Arthur replied happily._

_Charles, or Charlie as his father had referred to him as, showed up only moments after he was mentioned. His hair was darker than the rest of the families, closely resembling a honey-brown, and it was longer – pulled back with a roughly cut leather strap. He, unlike his siblings, was not dressed in homemade sweaters or hand-me-down clothing and looked very un-Weasley like. _

"_Sir, Headmaster," the young boy said, inclining his head, and holding out his hand for BOTH men to shake. The headmaster shook his hand, and then walked towards the screaming three younger boys to offer them candy. _

"_Charles," Severus, who was stuck with the very different boy, too inclined his head and replied._

"_I very much look forward to your class sir. Potions is much more hands on than the book," he stated lightly, as though they spoke daily._

"_That it is Mr. Weasley," the Potions Master replied, unsure of how he should react. This young man would be suited for Slytherin, if he was not a Gryffindor in the name of Weasley._

Bringing himself back to the present, Severus really looked at the children filling in behind Professor McGonagall. He watched as his assumed children arrive in his house with a polite applaud, and soon the sorting was almost complete. There was only one child left, Charles Weasley, who would be sorted into the Gryffindor house as soon as he sat on the stool.

"Weasley, Charles," Professor McGonagall said. Charlie swore he saw a slight smile in the stern woman's face. This would be the first years moment, his moment of independence. Upon sitting on the stool, Charlie heard the voice of the tattered hat.

'AH! This is a first, and most likely to cause some very large disruptions in our lives. That's okay with me," the hat said with sarcasm. "SLTYHERIN it is!" Charlie smiled, hopped off the chair and headed towards the last table on the right, filled with shocked students. Quickly glancing a look towards his brother, he saw nothing but hatred.

'The sorting hat was right,' Charlie said to himself. 'This is going to cause me some very large disruptions.'

To say that Severus was surprised would be lying. He was, however, unexpectantly worried about the repercussions this could cause for his new charge in his home life.

Charlie slowly got to the table, and nodded his head to his fellow classmates. They were different from the other tables. When he glanced over at the Gryffindor's, they were there, laughing obnoxiously. Sure, his fellow Slytherins were talking and enjoying each other's company, but they were doing it in a more mannerly way. Charlie ate his dinner quietly, listening into the conversations around him, learning what he could of his dorm mates. Finally, it was time to be headed to the dungeons. Prefect McNair brought them down, and told them all to be gathered in the common room in fifteen minutes for Professor Snape. Not remembering his brother mention any kind of first night meeting, he wondered what his brother was doing at that exact moment.

Bill Weasley was popular amongst his year, and the year that followed him. He looked at the younger students and saw that his brother was not amongst them. His best mate, Henry Johnson, looked at him in wonder.

"Man, this is gonna be tough for you and your brother this year isn't it?" he questioned.

"I have no brother here this year Henry!" Bill stated with vengeance.

"But, Bill, Charlie may be a snake, but he's still your brother. All you have to do is say the word, and we will all leave him be."

"No man. I told him he was a goner if he joined the snakes, yet there is his. I have to write my parents, they deserve to know." Bill was not going to let this go. He was so frustrated with his brother! How DARE he go to the snakes! He would be as dark as the rest of them! Next thing he knew, his brother would be following in the footsteps of the rest of the snakes, bowing down to the next 'Lord'.

"_Dearest Mom and Dad~_

_I have arrived safely in Gryffindor Tower. I am sorry to say that I will not be able to keep an eye on YOUR other son. I have no brothers here this year, for Charles has joined the snakes. _

_I am so sorry, I tried to tell him not to last night, but he did not listen. You know how stubborn he can be. I think it would be best if you and dad redid the room assignment before Winter Break, for I do not want to share a room with one of THEM. _

_Your loving Gryff,_

_Bill"_

First years! Down to the main room!" Called an older student. As Charlie filled down quietly with the rest of the first years, they saw the older students sitting around the room, all facing a very stern looking Professor Snape. There were eight first years in the Slytherin house this year. Charlie would be rooming with three other boys.

"First, I would like each first year to introduce themselves to the rest of the Snake Family," Professor Snape said lightly. Going down the line, each small student stood up and introduced himself or herself.

"I am Patrick Parkinson," started the first boy. He was a bit chubby, with dark black hair. "I have a younger sister at home, and my whole family has been in Slytherin for as long as I can remember."

"Rebecca Elroy," said a shy quiet girl. She was short and petite, with a dirty brown hair and big, blue eyes. "I'm an only child, and up until this year, I lived with my relatives in France. I choose to go to Hogwarts instead of their school because I love the stories my grandfather always told me about his years here."

"Simon Stuntner," said the next boy in line. He looked like he would be an excellent Muggle Football player. He was big, and buff; very intimidating. "I am the youngest of five children," was all the information he gave.

The introductions continued lightly, as Alexander Zambini (the oldest of three children, each with different fathers), Cecillia Goyle (who just said hello to everyone) and Adrena Nott (a skinny, tall dark haired girl who was an only child, yet had many younger cousins) were introduced. Davia Marie Saphire did not have much to say, other than she was surprised, but pleased to be here in Slytherin. All of her family were Ravenclaw's. Finally, the attention was turned onto Charlie.

"Charles Weasley, sir," he said, looking at the Professor. "I am the second oldest of seven children. My older brother is a second year Gryffindor. He is not happy to have me in the dungeons, but I am pleasantly pleased to be here." He said with confidence.

"Now, as you all know, I am Professor Severus Snape, Potions Master and Head of Slytherin here at Hogwarts. The man to my left is sixth year Prefect John McNair, and to my right is seventh year Prefect Sarah Jenus. They will be your guides as you get accustomed to the school year, your classes and the school itself." He started of saying. The eight young students sat silently, waiting for him to continue.

"We are different than all the other houses here. We are a family. You will look after each other. You will speak with the prefects about any problems between not only our own house, but your other classmates as well. First year is hard on all students. I expect everyone to rise and go to breakfast in the Great Hall together. I want everyone to go to dinner together. Each night, thirty minutes before curfew, I will be in your common room for any questions, homework help or anything else you need.

"I know each and every one of you have your own parents at home, and are greatly looking forward to being able to be on your own; however that is not the case here. I do not want to be your parent, but I will if I feel the need to. I want to be your older brother. The one you go to when you need help; whether it be for your school work, problems with your classmates or family, and even homesickness." He knew the next part would be hard for some of them to actually understand until they witnessed it for themselves, so Severus took a calming breath before continuing.

"We are snakes. We are proud, and we are family. We do, however, have the problem of not being liked by the other houses. You will be bullied, ridiculed, and picked on. I am here for you; you can come to me with anything, without worry of being disciplined. In this common room, we go by first names only, and that includes me. Within these walls, I am Severus. It is getting late, so I will ask you all to return to your dorms. I will see you at seven tomorrow morning, and I will escort the eight of you to breakfast." Getting down to their level, he looked each one of them in the eye, lingering a short while longer on Charles, and finished, "Welcome to the family."


End file.
